Alaric Saltzman
Alaric "Rick" Saltzman is introduced as the new history teacher for Jeremy's class and also knows that vampires exist in the small town of Mystic Falls. Once he learns of Mystic Falls, he becomes a hunter. While vampires can easily overpower him, he has athletic strength and is shown to able to defend himself in a fight. This character is a relative of the Pierce Family. Early Life The Saltzmans are descendants of German immigrants who arrived in Texas in 1755. He was born and raised in Boston. He mentions to Jenna Sommers that during high school he wore eyeglasses and had a skin condition. While attending Duke University, he met and married Isobel Flemming, a parapsychologist, who had an interest in vampires, a topic he would regularly tease her about. He said that she was "like Mulder, except hotter, and a girl." At some point, Isobel gave him a ring and told him to always wear it. One night he returned home late to find a vampire in his bedroom drinking Isobel's blood. Her body was never found and she was assumed to be dead. Alaric was unaware that Isobel had become a vampire herself. Because Isobel had been researching animal attacks in Mystic Falls, it was presumed it was the reason Alaric moved to the small town and took a job as Mr. Tanner's replacement at Mystic Falls High School. He learned everything he knows of vampires, from Isobel. He designs weapons to combat the tomb vampires, including a pneumatic stake launcher, vervain tranquilizer darts, and wood-spiked knuckles for hand-to-hand combat. He is later shown to form an alliance with the Salvatore brothers, in order to protect the town. Season One Alaric moved to Mystic Falls and took up the position of history teacher after the death of the previous one, William Tanner. He found a file Mr. Tanner had for Jeremy Gilbert labeled the "jack-ass" file. Alaric gave Jeremy a clean start and decided to help him out with his grades by giving him an extra credit history report about any event that happened in Mystic Falls. Jenna Sommers, Jeremy's aunt and legal guardian took an interest in Alaric and was okay that he talked about Isobel, feeling that he needed to let it all out. Alaric came across Logan Fell and staked him because he was a vampire. It was revealed that Alaric was a vampire hunter and had researched and studied them. He met up with Jenna who told him Elena Gilbert, her niece, was researching her birth mother whose name was Isobel. Alaric didn't believe they were the same person until Jenna showed him a picture of Isobel who he recognized as his deceased wife. Shocked that she never told him, he left. He later told Jenna that he wasn't ready for Elena to ask him any questions about Isobel. He recognized Damon Salvatore as the vampire who "killed" Isobel at a party and confronted him. Damon taunted Alaric that the life he had with Isobel didn't seem to be enough for her, revealing that she begged him to turn her into a vampire before stabbing him in the lung with a stake. Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother, was surprised that Damon had done this but was shocked that Alaric woke up alive. Alaric said it was the ring. Since finding out the truth, his relationship with Damon is less antagonistic. Alaric later helped Damon with escaped tomb vampires who kidnapped Stefan to torture then kill him. His job was to get inside the house and get Ms. Gibbons out of the house but was horrified when Damon killed her. The two fought and killed several vampires. Pearl, another escaped vampire and her daughter Anna arrived afterwards. The reason Alaric helped Damon was because Damon told Alaric that Pearl could help with finding Isobel. After finding out that Damon lied, Alaric punched him in the face. Isobel came to Mystic Falls and asked Alaric to give Elena a message to meet with her. Alaric, hurt and upset with Isobel, refused and left. Isobel caught him outside the Mystic Grill and him a firmer warning: to give the message to Elena or she would kill his students one by one. Alaric did as she asked and gave the message to Elena, Stefan and Damon. He met Isobel again and took off his ring and vervain to prove that he was not protecting himself from her. Isobel compelled him to move on and get over her, showing that she still cared about him. She gave him back him ring and left. After John Gilbert turned on the device, Stefan, Damon and Anna along with several other vampires were affected and when Stefan was spotted, Alaric sent a deputy to towards another vampire instead of Stefan, saving his life. Season Two Alaric went to the Salvatore Boarding House where he was questioned by Elena, Stefan and Damon on Isobel's research on the paranormal, hoping to figure out with species the Lockwoods were. Alaric said all Isobel's research were at Duke University. He spoke to Jenna while Elena packed for the trip. Jenna was happy he was spending time with Elena because of Isobel. Alaric apologized for not being around very often, but Jenna was used to that sort of talk and told him not to bother. Damon, Elena and Alaric met Vanessa Monroe who lead them to Isobel's study before trying to shoot Elena. Alaric grabbed her and forced the crossbow out of her hands before sitting her down in a chair. He is shown to be protective of her and her family. He questioned her and she admitted that she read Isobel's research and thought Katherine and Damon were dead. Relationships 'Damon Salvatore' Once Alaric found out who was, the one who killed his wife, Isobel, he wanted to kill him. He knew for a while and was confronted by Damon, who was trying to compel him, but he had a fist full of vervain, so it didn't work. While at a Fundraiser, Damon hints that he killed his wife, and afterwards Alaric tries to stake him at the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon killed him, but Alaric has a special ring that kept him alive. Alaric was later asked help by Damon and to help save . Since then, they seem after finding out the truth, Alaric and Damon are less antagonistic towards each other and have show what could be something of a friendship. Alaric and Damon also both went to the house in Grove Hill, Virginia where they thought Isobel was staying at, but they ended up finding a tomb vampire, Henry, who was getting help by John. They killed him shortly afterwards. In Season Two they will both go to Alaric's former college, Duke University, to find out more information on the werewolves. Later on, they try to extract information from Jules together and also have a drink together in Crying Wolf. They plotted together to kill Elijah and Alaric saved Damon's life from John Gilbert's trap. He also proclaimed later on that he was his friend and that he should stop acting like a dick. 'Jenna Sommers' Jenna used to date Logan Fell, who was turned into a vampire by Anna, but then later killed by Alaric Saltzman. She begins a relationship with Alaric, Elena and Jeremy's history teacher. She is physically attracted to Damon, despite disliking his behavior. She also went to high school with Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle. Before she became Elena and Jeremy's guardian, Jenna was a party girl especially back in high school, which Mason revealed when he visited. Katherine compels Jenna and has her spy on Stefan and Elena then has her stab herself in her stomach while Elena and Alaric watch. At the hospital, the doctors say she's lucky to be alive. This may be just a scheme of Katherine to scare Elena, as she could have compelled Jenna to specifically stab her self in order just to bleed, but not die. 'Elena Gilbert' During the first season, Elena learns a good deal about her past. Her birth parents are her uncle, John Gilbert, and his high-school girlfriend Isobel Flemming. After Elena was born, Isobel married Alaric Saltzman, as well as asking Damon to turn her into a vampire (which he did). Alaric helps Elena and Damon to the rescue of Stefan and also helps prevent Stefan is carried by Deputies to the basement where they burned the vampires of the Tomb. In the second season, Alaric helps Elena, Stefan and Damon to get information from Isobel at Duke University to find out if there are werewolves in Mystic Falls. Alaric protects and watches Elena during the Masquerade Ball event. Alaric gives Stefan and Damon weapons when they go to rescue Elena. 'Isobel Saltzman' Elena's birth mother and a descendant of Katherine. She is a vampire who was turned by Damon at her own request, and claims to be a messenger from Katherine. She is married to Alaric Saltzman, the history teacher at the high school, but left him when she became a vampire. She dated John Gilbert, Elena's biological father, in high school. Although Isobel tells Elena not to look for any redeeming qualities in her, she regrets that Elena has been drawn in to the supernatural world and that Elena is involved with both Salvatore brothers. Because of her desire to keep Elena from staying involved with the Salvatore brothers, she tells John Gilbert to insure both Stefan and Damon are killed along with the tomb vampires and she agrees with John that this isn't the life they want for their daughter. Before she leaves Mystic Falls, she confronts Alaric, telling him she regrets her decision to become a vampire. Isobel than compels him to move on from her. She returns in the second half of season 2 bringing with her a lot of news. See also * Jenna and Alaric Gallery Season 1 Alaric.jpg|Alaric, a history teacher. Isobelvampires.jpg|Alaric in the past. Alaricwood.jpg|Alaric using a Stake Gun. JennaAlaric.jpg|Jenna and Alaric. JennaAlaric01.jpg 115.jpg Alaricpast.jpg Alaricbed.jpg Alaricgift.jpg Aibed.jpg Alaric confronts logan, turning point.jpg 121.jpg Season 2 BadMoonRising10.jpg BadMoonRising12.jpg BadMoonRising9.jpg Mas012.jpg Mas013.jpg Mas014.jpg Mas015.jpg Mas017.jpg 341.jpg Dp001.jpg Dp002.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-019.png Appearances Here is a list of the episodes featuring Alaric Saltzman. Trivia * Alaric appears in the books. * In the series, the character of Alaric is the combination of the characters in the books of Robert Maxwell (Judith's fiancee) and Alaric K. Saltzman (former teacher). * In the books, Alaric has a relationship with Meredith, but in the Series, Alaric has a relationship with Jenna. * He didn't appear in the first 8 episodes and Fool Me Once, There Goes the Neighborhood, The Return, Brave New World, Kill or Be Killed, and Katerina Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Pierce Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Featured Articles Category:Male Category:Male